


Unacceptable

by imsfire



Series: Paths of hurt and darkness [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, Incomprehension, K-2 feels, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: The droid returns to the same issue over and over.





	

“I do not understand,” the droid keeps saying.  The technician has tweaked its programming multiple times but it returns to the same issue over and over.  “Cassian made me back-ups in case my original body was ever destroyed on a mission.  He understood my enormous usefulness to the Rebel Alliance.  Why did he not make his own back-up also?  Am I supposed to believe he did not realise his own usefulness was equal to mine?”

“Humans don’t have back-ups,” the tech tells it one more time.  “We don’t work that way.”

“This is unacceptable.”

“It’s just how things are.  Now, just one more diagnostic to run and” –

“Did the human female Jyn Erso leave a back-up?”

“I told you, we don’t have them, we don’t do that.”

“Jyn Erso regularly failed to match normal parameters of human behaviour.  I thought perhaps she might have had the foresight to back herself up, even if most of your species seems to believe it unnecessary.”

“We don’t ‘believe it unnecessary’, that’s just not how it works.  Now, about that diagnostic” -

“Jyn Erso would have backed herself up, if only to prove that attitudes like yours were wrong.  She would have backed Cassian up.  I do not believe they have no back-ups anywhere on this base.”

“We **don’t work that way**!”

“This is unacceptable.”  

In the end, the technician powers the body down and removes the personality chip; reports K-2SO’s back-up programme as degraded beyond use, and moves on to the next damaged droid in the hangar.  Everything that can be salvaged will be, but her time needs to be focussed on the most useful cases.  To do otherwise when resources are so scarce is unacceptable.


End file.
